A Second Chance
by GirlyGirlAlert
Summary: Percy Jackson wishes for a second chance after the Giant War killed the rest of the seven. Boy was he surprised when he woke up as a twelve year old, in Gabe's apartment. The most surprising thing? He's now a girl! Larger summery inside. Rated T just to be safe.
1. A Request for The Fates

**BOOK TITLE: A Second Chance**

 **SUMMERY: The Giant War has ended, but with many deaths. Percy Jackson, the only survivor of the seven, wishes for a Reset Button, to change the way things went, a second chance. The Fates were merciful for the demigod, granting his wish. Imagine his surprise when he woke up at the young age of twelve, in his old bedroom. The most surprising thing? Percy Jackson is now Persephone Jackson. Basically, Percy gets a chance to redo things but as a girl. Can be read as a oneshot. Probably will contain OCs (Original Characters) later on.**

 **PARINGS: Female Percy/Luke**

 **CHAPTER TITLE: A Request for The Fates**

 **PERCY: played by Logen Lerman.**

 **PERSEPHONE: played by Raffey Cassidy.**

 **AN: Ok, I have read The Blood of Olympus (I actually cried a bit) and I have changed it greatly for this story to come into focus. Now, when Percy turns into Persephone, he will become more feminine, so he will not be a boy in a girls body. I'll try keep to the books while changing it at the same time, something I suck at. I assume that by the time the wars over, Percy will be 18. Just a guess. I hope you like it!**

••—••—••

 **THIRD PERSON POV, IN THE JACKSON-BOLFIS APARTMENT, 2015**

The Giant War had ended, but at a great cost. Annabeth Chase, Piper McClean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang were dead. All of them were dead. Percy wasn't there when they died, he was facing Gaia, but somehow, Percy could feel when they died. Not in the way Nico Di'Angelo could, more like a piece of his heart was being crushed. It was a very painful feeling, but nothing could compare to the pain he felt when he found out that, yes, they were dead.

It was two weeks later, but Percy never healed. Sure, his wounds were mended, and physically he was great, but mentally he was as healthy as Gabe is a good husband, which wasn't good at all.

As Percy stood there at the window, thinking of the war, a star fell past the sky. Knowing it was childish and stupid, Percy closed his eyes, thinking, 'I wish there was a way to go back, I wish I could change the fate of my family, I wish this upon the Fates themselves.' Unknowing that there was a person who heard his wish, three people actually, Percy Jackson went to bed, closing his eyes and hoping for one more chance.

••—••—••

 **THIRD PERSON POV, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SKY**

Far away from the Jackson-Boldis apartment, three old ladies sat, thinking over what they just heard. One sat by a old spinning wheel, spinning what seemed to be dozens of thread at a time, this was Clotho, one sat close to Clotho, holding a long piece of paper in her hands with billions of names written on it, names disappearing, others appearing. Each name had a number beside them, the lady holding the paper was Lachesis. The final women held a pair of shears, snipping at the cords of string handed to her, glancing at the paper in Lachesis' hands occasionally. This was Atropos. ( **AN: This is how I imagine the Fates. It's not accurate of course, but still.** )

They had just heard a wish from the Hero of Olympus himself, Percy Jackson, in fact, it could be called a prayer. They don't hear wishes often, barely at all actually, but because Percy Jackson's wish was not selfish or harmful to others and the fact he said, 'I wish this on the Fates themselves.' Helped them.

"I say we grant it." Clotho suddenly muttered, her sisters jumping slightly, not expecting her to talk. Clotho was usually the quiet one. "Grant what, sister?" Atropos questioned, stopping her job briefly to glance at the women. "The wish of course! Now, get back to work!" Lachesis snapped, glancing at the list, names had stopped disappearing on it. Atropos childishly stuck her tongue out at her sister before snapping the shears at six threads at the same time.

Lachesis sighed in relief as names began disappearing again. "But, Clotho, dear, does bring up a point. Percy Jackson, I must admit, is my favourite demigod after all. He always does escape us though. We must have cut his thread ten times now!" Lachesis said, throwing her hands in the air in annoyance, dropping the list.

"Which is why we must grant it. He is destined for greatness that even we cannot see. What if this is it? The moment we need the most." Clotho advised, Atropos nodding in agreement. Lachesis thought for a minute before glancing at the thread that was hanging on a pure gold hook. The thread started as beautiful sea green before mixing with ocean blue, there were holes decorating the thread, signs of Atropos trying, and failing, to cut the thread. Percy Jackson's thread.

The Fates did not know why the thread held more then one colour, usually it was the eye colour of the life holder, but this thread was strange so the sisters never worried about it. Lachesis stared at the thread, thinking hard, before finally, "Let's do it, then."

••—••—••

 **THIRD PERSON POV, IN THE JACKSON APARTMENT, 2009**

Sally Jackson just finished washing up and was sitting on the old worn couch waiting for her husband, Gabriel 'Gabe' Ugliano, to return from Poker Night. Sally sighed as she checked the clock, surprised to see it was already midnight and walked upstairs to her twelve year old son's bedroom. Percy should be asleep by now Sally thought as she heard a loud thump! come from the room.

"Percy?" Sally asked, entering the room. "Mum?" A slightly high pitched voice questioned. Sally gasped at the person she saw. It was a young twelve year old girl with long brown – almost black – hair, a cute button nose and bright ocean blue eyes glancing at her through thick lashes. "Who are you? Where's my son?!" Sally demanded, looking around the room for her son. "Mum, it's me! Perseus Achilles Jackson!" The girl looked so surprised and confused that Sally knew she was telling the truth.

"Percy?" The girl nodded. "Um, honey, you may want to look in the mirror…" Sally advised moving out of the way of the wall mirror Gabe had put in the room, claiming, "I must see my beauty everywhere!"

The girl looked even more confused before getting up and slowly edging towards the mirror. Sally noticed that she was in a sort of stance, as if preparing to fight. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

••—••—••

 **THIRD PERSON POV, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SKY**

"Well, that didn't go as it was supposed to" Atropos commented as the Fates watched Sally console her son-turned-daughter. "You're telling me! That was a disaster!" Lachesis yelled. Clotho however, looked over at the Jackson boy-turned-girl's thread. "It does explain the blue in her thread." The spinner stated, making the two look at the thread. "So we were supposed to send her back." Lachesis breathed. The other two nodded.

••—••—••

Meanwhile, on Earth, Sally Jackson watched as Perseus – now Persephone – showed an impressive display of mist-work, twisting everything to accommodate the fact she was now a girl. School reports, pictures, memories. Sally would have to go shopping with her daughter later. She only had boy's clothes after all, it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact Sally had always wanted to go shopping with her daughter. Now she had one, this wasn't so bad after all.

••—••—••

 **AN: so how was it? Should I leave it as a oneshot and let you use your imagination or continue it? Let me know!**

 **P.S. I will probably continue even if you say you don't want me too. I actually like this story line!**


	2. I Vaporise My Teacher, AGAIN!

**BOOK TITLE: A Second Chance**

 **SUMMERY: The Giant War has ended, but with many deaths. Percy Jackson, the only survivor of the seven, wishes for a Reset Button, to change the way things went, a second chance. The Fates were merciful for the demigod, granting his wish. Imagine his surprise when he woke up at the young age of twelve, in his old bedroom. The most surprising thing? Percy Jackson is now Persephone Jackson. Basically, Percy gets a chance to redo things but as a girl. Can be read as a oneshot. Probably will contain OCs (Original Characters) later on.**

 **PARINGS: Female Percy/Luke**

 **CHAPTER TITLE: Accidentally Vaporising My Teacher, AGAIN!**

 **PERSEPHONE: played by Raffey Cassidy.**

 **AN: THANK YOU! A big THANK YOU to all those who favourited, followed and reviewed! A quick reminder, when Percy turns into Persephone, he will become more feminine, so he will not be a boy in a girls body. I'll try keep to the books while changing it at the same time, something I suck at. Here's the second chapter!**

••—••—••

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Persy, yes with a 's', Jackson sat beside her best friend, Grover Underwood on the bus towards the Metropolitan Museum of Art for a school field trip. Persy knew that no matter what, Grover would still be her best friend, girl or not, since the moment she saw him enter Yancy Academy. As Persy sat there, she reflected on the moments that brought her back to Yancy.

••—• _FLASHBACK_ •—••

After she had replaced her wardrobe with her mum, Persy explained everything. The wars, the deaths, her wish. Sally had listened with rapt attention, not commenting at all. It honestly worried Persy.

"Well, first things first. Your name." Sally finally said, after a minute. Persy looked at her confusedly, "what about my name?" "Perseus Achilles Jackson. Not particularly famine don't you think?" Persy thought for a minute. "I suppose you're right. But I like my initials P.A.J could we stick to that?" Sally nodded. "I've always liked Anastasiya (Anna-stay-zee-a), so maybe Persephone Anastasiya Jackson? That way you can keep your nickname." Persy smiled. "I love it mum." That night, she had a strange dream, more like a visit. A visit from three old women

••—• ** _DREAM_** •—••

Persy stared at the Fates. "What?" Clotho gave her a small smile, "Yes, Persephone. We sent you back. It was, however, an accident that you became a female. But, there was nothing we could do about it, you were destined to become female. Not in a transgender way either." Atropos placed the shears down and walked over to a golden hook, where Persy's thread lied. Not that she knew that.

Lachesis took the thread from Atropos and held it out for Persy to see. "This, Persephone, is your life thread." Persy peered at it, amazed. "As you can tell, it is different from most. For one thing, it has two colours. Starts as a sea-green and ends as a ocean blue." Persy gasped, "my eyes! Perseus had sea-green and Persephone had ocean blue!" She realised. Clotho nodded.

"What's with all the dents?" Atropos looked guilty. "I tried to cut it, several times. But apparently it wasn't your time." Persy nodded, trying not to be angry, Atropos was just doing her job. "But on the matter of your… Transformation. You can never go back to being a male, you will start to develop feelings for guys, your actions may change for a more girly reaction. Clotho has gone back in time and made sure everyone knows you are a girl. They definitely won't go around saying, "weren't you a guy?"" Lachesis explained, giving Persy's thread to Atropos who placed it back on its hook.

Persy nodded. "Good, now. Wake up, young heroine. Wake up and change the future!"

••—• ** _DREAM END_** •—••

••—• _FLASHBACK END_ •—••

"Hey, Persy. We're there." Grover said, shaking Persy out of her flashback. "Oh, thanks, Grover." Persy and Grover walked towards the exit of the bus, only to be pushed down by one Nancy Bobofit. "Watch it, Nerds!" She sneered, hopping off the bus. Persy rolled her eyes, pulling Grover up. "Come on, Grove. Let's go."

••—••—••

Persy braided her hair back as she half-listened to Mr Brunner (actually Chiron). "Miss Jackson? Perhaps you could answer Mr Brunner's question?" Mrs Dodds (actually Alecto) asked. Persy avoided glaring at her. "I'm sorry, Mr Brunner, I couldn't hear you over Nancy's gossiping." Persy said innocently. The class snorted. Nancy glared at the back of Persy's head.

"Miss Bobofit, could you please stop talking. Miss Jackson, my question was, what does this picture represent?" Mr Brunner gestured to the picture behind him. Grover snickered from beside her, muttering "busted" to Nancy. Persy didn't even look at the stele. "That picture represents Kronos eating his children." Mr Brunner nodded. "Yes, and he did this because?"

"Kronos was given a warning by his father, who Kronos had murdered and trapped in the sky, that one of his children would overthrow him. Kronos ignored him, believing the curse to be fake. When his wife, Rhea, gave birth to his children, he realised that they were gods and goddesses and therefore, stronger then him. Frightened, Kronos ate each child, except one. Rhea hid Zeus and once he was old enough, helped him into the castle. Once he was in the Titan's home, he fed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which forced him to throw up each of Zeus' siblings."

Mr Brunner nodded. "Good job, Miss Jackson. Full marks. Mrs Dodds, will you please escort the class outside? It is lunchtime after all." Persy resisted the urge to smile. Same old Chiron.

 _Ok, I need to do something to get Alecto's attention. If I don't, Chiron and Grover won't take extra measures to make sure I get to CHB._ Persy thought. Looking around there was nothing. Absolutely nothing she could do. _Wait! If I… And then… Yes! It's perfect!_ With that final thought, Persy said to Grover "I'll be back in a second. I need to ask Mrs Dodds a question."

Grover tried to stop her, but Persy was determined. "Excuse me Mrs Dodds, could you please take me back to the Greek and Roman section? I thought I saw something that was great for my essay on Julius Cesar." Alecto nodded eagerly and lead Persy away from the class and into the Greek and Roman section.

••—••—••

"WHERE IS IT?!" Persy could honestly say she was *this* close to laughing. After facing Gaia herself, Alecto seemed kind of weak. She was kind of weak. But, she had to play innocent, scared girl.

"M-Mrs Dodds. I-I d-don't know w-what your t-talking about." Persy 'whimpered'. _One second more_ , she thought. "What ho, Persy!" _There it is_ , Persy squealed running after Riptide, catching her faithful blade. "Tell him I don't have it. Never have, never will… Hopefully."

With those last words Persy sliced Riptide through Alecto and knowing she was returning to Hades, Persy ran outside. Glancing around, Persy could see a hazy glow starting to settle around, The mist. "Here you are, Mr Brunner. Thank you for lending me your pen!" Persy said, giving Riptide to him and running back to Grover, Chiron's confused expression in her back. _Has the mist affected her to?_ He asked himself before returning to his novel.

••—••—••

 **AN: Here it is! Sorry it's not longer, I'm trying to stick to the Lightning Thief's chapters. Tell me beautiful readers, did it meet your expectations? Let me know in the reviews!**


	3. Oh, Persephone

**BOOK TITLE: A Second Chance**

 **SUMMERY: The Giant War has ended, but with many deaths. Percy Jackson, the only survivor of the seven, wishes for a Reset Button, to change the way things went, a second chance. The Fates were merciful for the demigod, granting his wish. Imagine his surprise when he woke up at the young age of twelve, in his old bedroom. The most surprising thing? Percy Jackson is now Persephone Jackson. Basically, Percy gets a chance to redo things but as a girl. Can be read as a oneshot. Probably will contain OCs (Original Characters) later on.**

 **PARINGS: Female Percy/Luke**

 **CHAPTER TITLE: Oh, Persephone.**

 **PERSEPHONE: played by Raffey Cassidy.**

 **AN: THANK YOU! A big THANK YOU to all those who favourited, followed and reviewed! A quick reminder, when Percy turns into Persephone, he will become more feminine, so he will not be a boy in a girls body. I'll try keep to the books while changing it at the same time, something I suck at. Most of this story should be in Third Person, because I feel that I can include more then what's in first person. Here's the third chapter!**

••—••—••

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

The following months after Mrs Dodds became Miss Kerr, Chiron and Grover kept a close eye on Persy. " _Maybe she isn't as powerful as you thought if she has managed to get affected by the mist"_ Chiron had told Grover one night. It was that night that Persy began to plan, plan big.

She figured, _if I'm doing this twice, I'm gonna get good grades_. So for once, she studied. As she studied, she thought on the sudden twist her life had taken. No longer was she Perseus Achilles Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Defender of Half-Bloods, she was now Persephone Anastasiya Jackson, the girl who was given a second chance.

Now, _THAT_ was a twist if she ever saw one. For some reason, unknown to her, her thoughts trailed over to her third biggest enemy, Gaia and Kronos being first and second, Luke Castellan. For some reason, her stomach fluttered and her heart pounded at the thought of him as a pink blush settled over her pale-ish skin. Enemy or not, she had to admit, Luke was quite good looking.

"What the hell is wrong with you Persephone?" She asked herself angrily. She shot up and ran over to her iPhone. Yes, she knew she wasn't supposed to have one, but she had managed to convince Sally to get her one.

"Hello." A sleepy voice answered Persy's frantic ring. "Mum, we need to talk. ASAP" Persy said simply. "Ok, I'll pick you up tomorrow. Love you. Bye" "Love ya too, bye." Persy hung up before flopping back onto the bed, her mind buzzing with questions.

••—••—••

To say Sally was worried when Persy called her would be an understatement. She had gotten up at 8:30, gazed in disgust at her so-called husband, gotten dressed and rushed over to Yancy, stealing Gabe's car for the day. Don't worry, she left him six plates of pancakes and muffins. Sally signed Persy out for the day and drove to the local ice cream store.

"Alright, dear, what's wrong?" Sally finally asked as the two walked down the beach, licking their ice creams. "Well, last night I was thinking about someone I know in the future and I started getting butterflies. Why?" Sally almost laughed, Persy had her first crush, how cute. "Oh, darling, there's nothing to worry about. You just have a crush." Persy's head snapped up. "What?" A crush on Luke?! What the Hades is wrong with her? "Hmmm. Yep most definitely a crush." Dam it! **(AN: DAM! Say DAM in the reviews if you get this!)** Well, now that she thinks about it, Luke is kinda hot… GO AWAY APHRODITE!

••—••—••

That night Persy spent laying on her bed, going over her mother's word. Did she have a crush? But she's a guy! Well, was a guy. What was it The Fates said, " _you will begin getting feminine traits_ "? Something like that. Persy guessed that this was the first stage.

 _What if I get my period?_ She thought with horror. She had seen what girls acted like on their time of the months, she had stayed with Piper, Annabeth and Hazel for about… Nine months? She couldn't remember.

 _Get some sleep, Persy. You have a big day of exams tomorrow_ a sweet voice echoed inside her head. It was lulling. Now that the voice mentions it, Persy was kinda sleepy.

••—••—••

Persy walked out of the Latin room after handing her exam and Julius Cesar essay to Mr Brunner. She was getting expelled and she knew it. She knew she aced all those tests, the teachers will call her cheat, take away the marks and she'll get all E's.

 _CALLED IT!_ She thought when she got a note saying she was expelled after the holidays. Persy walked with Grover to the Greyhound, the duo taking seats at the front.

"So, Grover. Whatcha doin' this holidays?" Grover looked around nervously. Persy didn't ask this time, instead she said, "you have nothing to worry about Grover. There's no monsters here." To anyone listening in, it might sound like she was talking about bullies, but Persy and Grover knew different. "W-what?" Persy held herself from rolling her eyes. She was too used to Lord-of-the-Wild-Grover, scared-wimpy-Grover kinda annoyed her.

The bus filling with smoke and a rotting smell cut Persy from answering. _Why do the Fates need me now?_ She asked herself mentally, getting off the bus with Grover. Glancing around, Persy soon spotted the three, Clotho knitting, Atropos cutting and Lachesis staring at that paper of hers, at a fruit stand.

"Hey, Grover, I'm gonna go buy some fruit." Ignoring Grover's protests, Persy crossed the street. "Lady Clotho, Lady Atropos, Lady Lachesis." Persy greeted, bowing slightly at the three. "Ahh, Persephone. Just who we needed to see." Lachesis greeted, looking up. "As you already know, Luke Castellan will die. But he will be revived this time." Atropos said, cutting Luke's cord then tying them back together. "Atropos! That's not why we're here!" Clotho scolded, lightly whacking Atropos. "Persephone. We have decided something. We are going to wipe everything male from you." Lachesis said bluntly.

"Lachesis!" Clotho whacked her next. "Persephone, come here. We are wiping everything male, as Lachesis said, including your mother's memories of you. She will believe you were always female. Only you will have any memory of being male." With that said Clotho reached forward and her fingertips brushed Persy's forehead. "There it is done. Goodbye Persephone. Here, have an apple." Persy took the apple from Clotho in shock and walked back towards a frozen Grover.

"Hey, Grover. I'm kinda cold, let's go inside."

••—••—••

 **AN: What do you think? Let me know in the reviews! I know that Percy did love Annabeth, but I don't remember him feeling anything like butterflies when he thought about her. I don't even know if boys do get stuff like that when they like someone. I'm female if you couldn't tell. I do have one brother, Growl, but he hates me sooo… Sorry for the mention of a girls time of the month, but I know, if I were male and got turned female, I'd fear that.**


	4. Hey Stupid, Ground Beef!

**BOOK TITLE: A Second Chance**

 **SUMMERY: The Giant War has ended, but with many deaths. Percy Jackson, the only survivor of the seven, wishes for a Reset Button, to change the way things went, a second chance. The Fates were merciful for the demigod, granting his wish. Imagine his surprise when he woke up at the young age of twelve, in his old bedroom. The most surprising thing? Percy Jackson is now Persephone Jackson. Basically, Percy gets a chance to redo things but as a girl. Can be read as a oneshot. Probably will contain OCs (Original Characters) later on.**

 **PARINGS: Female Percy/Luke**

 **CHAPTER TITLE: Hey, Stupid, Ground Beef!**

 **PERSEPHONE: played by Raffey Cassidy.**

 **AN: THANK YOU! A big THANK YOU to all those who favourited, followed and reviewed! This chapter does mention slight sexual abuse.I'll try keep to the books while changing it at the same time, something I suck at. Most of this story should be in Third Person, because I feel that I can include more then what's in first person. Here's the forth chapter!**

••—••—••

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Promise me!" "Alright, alright. I promise." Grover should have know that Persy would break her promise. He had to admit that he probably freaked his friend out. Sighing, Grover hailed a cab, heading back towards Yancy were Chiron was. Hopefully Chiron could give him some advice.

••—••—••

Persy stared at her apartment. She felt kind of guilty for leaving Grover, but Persy wanted a moment to see if what the Fates said was true. If her mum had forgotten. "Here, Carlos." Persy said, giving the cab driver a twenty. "Alright Perse. Give me a call if you want another ride." Carlos was a friend of her mum's, Persy generally got discounts whenever he drove for her, plus good company. "Bye Carlos." "Bye Perse, tell your mum I said hi, she said she was walking home tonight." "I will."

Persy waved at Carlos and walked into the apartment building. She crinkled her nose, she could smell Gabe from here! If she thought Gabe was bad before, he was worse when she was a female. Way worse.

Persy opened the door slowly, already knowing Gabe and his poker buddies were inside.

"So, you're home, took you long enough. I didn't have your mother around to much." Persy held back a gag as Gabe's poker buddies giggled, yes giggled, and hi-fives him. Eddie looked at her sadly, Persy smiled at him. Eddie had always been nicer. "Mum's walking home. She'll be home soon. Carlos told me." Persy snapped back. She hated Gabe with all her being. He was a filthy man. Gabe frowned at the mention of Carlos. "Whatever, whore. Your report card came. I wouldn't act so, happy." Persy rolled her eyes and walked past him, gagging mentally when Gabe slapped her behind. She resisted ever urge to pull Riptide out and scare him sh!tless.

Persy went up to her bedroom, Gabe was pushed out by the force of GIRLPOWER, so she didn't have to share a 'study'/bedroom with him. Thank the gods.

Persy walked over to the mirror, just wondering. She hadn't really studied her new features yet, she needed to really know how different she looked. Staring back at her was a twelve year old girl with slight freckles, ocean blue eyes, brown – almost black – waist length hair pulled into a braid, a flat chest and a little too skinny. The girls lips pulled into a smile as Persy smiled at her reflection. This was who she was now, this was Persephone Jackson. Perseus was non existent, Persephone was here.

Persy scoffed in disgust at her clothes, walking over to her small wardrobe and pulling out a plain black shirt that showed her belly button, a pair of blue denim high-waisted shorts, black socks and a pair of black vans. Pulling them on, Persy nodded and smiled, the high waisted shorts covered the rest of her stomach so she didn't have to worry about that. So simple it looked kind of dressy. Taking her hair out of its braid, Persy began brushing the long brown locks. **(AN: I don't know about other girls, but when I get home, the first thing I do I'd get changed and do my hair.)** Grabbing the hair tie off the vanity, Persy pulled her hair into a half-up-half-down ponytail.

"Persy!" Sally yelled as she ran up the stairs, she didn't know why, but she felt the strong need to make sure her daughter was alright. "Mum!" Persy whirled around and jumped off the seat. "Oh, darling! I was beginning to worry. I love you so much. I thought you'd be downstairs and when I got the call that you were expelled! Carlos called me and told me you were home. Why didn't you call me?" Sally rambled, pulling Persy into a tight hug. "Mum, I'm fine, nothing to worry about!" "Well, then let's not let these candies go to waste."

Persy and Sally sat on the bed, Persy telling Sally about school, Grover, Alecto and that it was almost time. Sally bit her lip, "dear, how about we stop at Montauk for the night? It's on the way." Sally couldn't remember how Persy knew about being a half-blood, but she knew that she knew that Persy knew.

Persy smiled, anything to spend time with her mum. "Let's go!"

••—••—••

Gabe watched as his step-daughter pulled her's and Sally's bags into the car.

He didn't understand why they were taking so many bags and he didn't understand why they were taking his car, but Gabe's an idiot so, it seems right that he wouldn't understand. Persy and Sally told him that Persy was being dropped off at a friends for a couple nights, and that Sally was staying for a night. Persy was amazed that he bought it.

"So, mum, are you gonna divorce Smelly Gabe soon?" Persy asked as they sat around the campfire at Montauk. Sally gasped, not expecting that question. "No, I don't think so honey." "Come on mum! We don't need him around anymore! He's ruining our lives!" Persy told her, trying to convince her. "No, Persephone. And that is that." Persy sighed and sat back, staring at her marshmallow.

••—••—••

Grover ran down Montauk, trying to find Persy through the hurricane. He didn't need to try hard, because there she was, sitting outside the cabin, watching the waves rise and fall with the strong wind that howled through the night. Persy knew she ought to be inside, where it was safe, but she love the feel of the rain dripping onto her, slowly giving her the strength she'll need for the fight with Larry the Minotaur.

She watched in amusement as Grover ran right past her, knocking frantically on the door. Sally opened it, stared at Grover, grabbed the coats, Persy and then ran to the car, talking to Grover all the while.

Persy stared at Grover. "Dude. You ran right past me." She informed him. Grover blushed. "Whatever, we need to get out of here. He's right behind me!" He said, dragging the girl behind him. "Yeah, I know. But you, my friend, are slightly overreacting." Grover stared at Persy like she was crazy. It's the Minotaur. HE WASN'T OVERREACTING!

••—••—••

When Kronos had told him, get the girl and get her mother, The Minotaur, let's call him Larry, thought his job would be easy. But when he smelled the girl, a burning hatred burned through him. Larry didn't know why either.

She wasn't stinky or anything, but she seemed powerful, smelled like the beach, for some reason, Larry didn't just want to kill her, he wanted to torture and usually Larry didn't like to wait. It was strange. What about this beach-smelling demigod made him hate her so much? Oh well, he'd find out later, when he killed her.

••—••—••

Persy watched as her mother disappeared in a golden shower. Even though she knew that Sally was fine, anger filled her and hate blinded her. She felt the pocket of her shorts and pulled out Riptide, too angry to wonder how it got there. She ran forward, jumping onto the beast's back and swiped Riptide through his horn, chopping it off. Bringing Riptide through his horn made Larry feel sick. And Persy knew it. She was the Bane of Monsters after all.

Somewhere in the battle, Persy thrust Riptide into his heart. Persy glared at the golden dust remains. The adrenaline that had been pumping through Persy's veins vanished, leaving Persy tired. I didn't realise how out of shape I was a twelve Persy mused mentally. Persy hobbled over to Grover, grabbing onto Larry's horn. Grabbing Grover, Persy made her way over to the Big House, well tried. She collapsed on the steps, expecting Annabeth and Chiron, but was very, very surprised to see Luke there too.

"She's the one, she must be!" Annabeth said. "Silence, Annabeth. Luke, take her inside. Annabeth grab Grover." The last thing Persy felt before she blacked out was her waist and back gently lifting off the ground.

••—••—••

 **AN: How was this? I tried to make it as long as I could. I managed to get two chapters of The Lightning Thief in this chapter! Just wanted to let you know, I'm currently on holiday and am writing each chapter on my iPad and using my dad's hotspot (I have no service here) to upload each chapter. So the pace of updates may vary. Just warning. Bye!**


	5. I Finally Impress Mr D

**BOOK TITLE: A Second Chance**

 **SUMMERY: The Giant War has ended, but with many deaths. Percy Jackson, the only survivor of the seven, wishes for a Reset Button, to change the way things went, a second chance. The Fates were merciful for the demigod, granting his wish. Imagine his surprise when he woke up at the young age of twelve, in his old bedroom. The most surprising thing? Percy Jackson is now Persephone Jackson. Basically, Percy gets a chance to redo things but as a girl. Can be read as a oneshot. Probably will contain OCs (Original Characters) later on.**

 **PARINGS: Female Percy/Luke**

 **CHAPTER TITLE: I Finally Impress The Wine Dude**

 **PERSEPHONE: played by Raffey Cassidy.**

 **AN: THANK YOU! A big THANK YOU to all those who favourited, followed and reviewed! Now, my first OC (original character) does have a mention in this chapter.**

••—••—••

 **LUKE POV**

Luke stared at the young teen he and Annabeth were nursing to health. She was very pretty, beautiful even, at least for her age, which was obviously around Annabeth's. "Hey, Grover. What are you doing here?" He heard Annabeth say. Luke teared his eyes away from the black haired sleeping beauty. Sure enough, there was Grover, standing there holding a shoe box. "I wanted to see how she was doing." Grover whispered nervously. Luke smiled at him "she's fine, Grover. A little tired, but fine" he assured. Grover nodded and looked relieved. "Thank goodness, I was getting worried."

"Fates… Stupid… Larry… Mum… Dead" Luke, Annabeth and Grover all turned to see Persy tossing and turning in the bed, muttering things. _She talks in her sleep? How cute_ , Luke thought, smiling softly. He quickly and mentally shook himself. _You are the commander of Kronos' army. You cannot go soft!_ He scolded himself. "I'm gonna go get a bed ready for her" Luke told them before sprinting out of the medical room, the only things going through his head was the girl with long brown hair and pale skin.

••—••—••

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

 _Persy stood on the Fates island, discussing things. "Why was Luke there?" She asked them. The Fates glanced at each other. "Well… We may or may not have been giving him dreams of your arrival and we might have been giving him ideas for convincing you to join Kronos…" Clotho said guiltily. "WHAT? Listen, you are the FATES, YOU CANNOT BE STUPID!" Atropos, Lachesis and Clotho gave her an offended glare._

 _"You can't go around abusing the power the great God Chaos gave you! Why are you making my life so difficult?! What did I do? You've made me female -" "ON ACCIDENT!" "-you still did it, and you've given me feelings for Luke and now you want to make it harder for me to resist? Ughh! Where's Larry when you need him?" Persy shut up after that, remembering the fact that her mum was gone, taken by Hades and almost dead…_

••—••—••

Grover watched Persy as she slept. He felt a bit like Edward Cullen, stalking his best friend, but he was very, very worried about her. He jumped in surprise when Persy snapped her eyes open sharply. "Grover?" Persy murmured. "Hey, Perse. How are you?" Persy smiled at him, "like I'm in Mrs Dodds maths test." Grover nodded, it was expected. Mrs Dodds maths tests were ridiculously hard and took a lot of concentration, stress, smarts and preparation. In the end, all the students were tired, cranky, brain dead and some even were reduced to tears. Overall, it was the perfect way to describe what Persy was feeling at that moment.

"Here" Grover said, handing the brunette beauty a cup of nectar. It still tasted the same; Sally Jackson's famous blue cookies. Persy gave a watery smile, thinking about how much people had began to love Sally's cookies…

••—•Flashback•—••

 _Percy walked into Camp Half Blood, waving goodbye to his mum and holding a container of 4000 blue cookies. About one for each camper. Percy honestly didn't know where Sally got the time to bake 4000 cookies, but he wasn't about to complain._

 _That night at dinner, Mr D stood up to give an announcement. "Perry Jonson has something to tell you." Was all the lazy man said before he sat back down. Percy faced his fellow campers and opened the container, which he had brought for this exact reason. A glazed look surrounded the campers eyes as the sweet smell of Sally Jackson's blue cookies filled the amphitheater. "MRS JACKSON'S COOKIES!" Madeleine Little, daughter of Hades, yelled jumping up and running over to her cousin. "Can I have one?" Maddie asked cutely. Percy nodded and handed her the cookie she so craved. "HEY Perce, pass one over here?" Shouts echoed around the room as people begged for Percy's mums cookies. Honestly, it was very funny._

••—•Flashback End•—••

Persy smiled. She missed little Madeleine. Maddie was six years old and Nico, Hazel and Marcus had protected her furiously. Marcus was Maddie's mortal brother, he was ten years older, being sixteen. Thinking about the future/past/whatever made her sad. What if something she did prevented Maddie from being born. Persy knew from Nico who heard it from Demeter who heard it from Persephone who heard it from Hades that Hades had gotten drunk around Bianca's death during his greif and had accidentally conceived Maddie's mother.

Persy knew that by saving Bianca, she would have to give up Maddie. That was a hard decision to make.

"Hey, Perse. You ready to meet Chiron and Mr D?" Persy nodded at Grover and hopped out of bed, stumbling slightly. "Yeah, let's go."

••—••—••

Persy sat beside Mr D, quite surprised that instead of Pinochle, they were playing… Billionaire. Persy felt a grin slip onto her face, if there was one thing she knew she could win at, it was Billionaire, she had Ally Valentine, daughter of Dionysus to thank for that. **(AN: sorry, but I love this game! If you haven't heard of it, I don't blame you, I don't think it's very popular. But I it's dealing/swapping game and I think Persy would be best at those.)**

"Ah, ha! I win! Billionaire!" Mr D exclaimed, placing down his cards. Persy glanced down at the cards. It wasn't right. Mr D was collecting oils, she still had three oils, there was no way he could have won. Thankfully, Chiron stepped in. "Mr D, you do not have all your cards yet, you only have six. Not nine." THANK YOU CHIRON!

Persy quickly placed the three oils down, "three." She called. Grover nodded and placed three down, he and Persy swapping the cards in only seconds. Persy grinned at the cards she got. "BILLIONAIRE with billionaire!" She exclaimed, placing down her nine golds and the billionaire card.

Mr D looked at her surprised. "Very well done Miss Jackson." Was all he said before he stood up, calling for Grover to follow him. Persy's jaw dropped. He didn't call me Jonson or Johanson she thought. Grover, Persy and Chiron stared at the retreating figure in shock. "MR UNDERWOOD!" Grover stood up faster then you could say, 'enchilada' and ran after Mr D.

 _I have done the impossible, I have impressed_ _ **Dionysus**_ _._

••—••—••

 **AN: So what do you think? Short chapter, I know, but honestly, I didn't know what to do. SPOILER: you may want to remember Madeleine Little, she's important. I'm pretty sure that I got the calculations of Maddie's age right. Please correct me if I'm wrong. I was hoping that my lovely readers would be so kind as to review me some ideas for the next chapter, because honestly, I'm lost, like Hansel-and-Gretel lost. Someone has already sent me a beautiful request that I will put in there! It is too amazing not to. So thank you to OriontheGreat for sending me that request. It will get there.**


	6. Girl's Day In

**BOOK TITLE: A Second Chance**

 **SUMMERY: The Giant War has ended, but with many deaths. Percy Jackson, the only survivor of the seven, wishes for a Reset Button, to change the way things went, a second chance. The Fates were merciful for the demigod, granting his wish. Imagine his surprise when he woke up at the young age of twelve, in his old bedroom. The most surprising thing? Percy Jackson is now Persephone Jackson. Basically, Percy gets a chance to redo things but as a girl. Can be read as a oneshot. Probably will contain OCs (Original Characters) later on.**

 **PARINGS: Female Percy/Luke**

 **CHAPTER TITLE: Girl's Day In (Sort of a OneShot)**

 **PERSEPHONE: played by Raffey Cassidy.**

 **ANNABETH: played by Hattie Gotobed**

 **AN: THANK YOU! A big THANK YOU to all those who favourited, followed and reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to OriontheGreat who suggested, 'a scene where Persy has a talk about girl issues, maybe with Annabeth.' This chapter might effect things in the book, but I'm not really sure. I don't really plan things out, just allow my brain to command my hand to write then check it over later. Some things are planned out though, like Maddie Little's (who is actually around 2-3, thank you DHG Kablamstar and dogbiscuit1967!) place in the story.**

••—••—••

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Persy sat on her bed in cabin three; Poseidon. She was staring out the window opposite her bed, wondering when Hades will command her to go on the quest to get the helm of darkness and Drama King's bolt and free her mother. Her bright blue eyes wondered around the room, taking in the desks, lights, doors, everything in the room really. She gazed sadly at the large bed that Tyson would soon reside in. A grin took over the frown as Persy remembered her little brother.

Tyson had been injured in the battle with Gaia, Ella the harpy **(AN: was it Ella? I don't have the book and I can't really remember)** was going crazy with worry for him before Percy became… Persy. It was adorable really, how much the two cared for each other.

Looking at the bed reminded Persy of how cabin three had actually been before Tyson came… lonely

 ** _Knock_**

 ** _Knock_**

Persy looked toward the door, frowning slightly. What is someone doing here at this hour? Persy asked herself.

 ** _Knock_**

 ** _Knock_**

Jumping up, Persy quickly opened the door, only to find nothing. Persy furrowed her eyebrows and concentrated. Using the water monocles in the air, Percy quickly located who was at her door… used to be at her door. That person was now inside cabin three, currently hiding in a corner. Annabeth… Persy frowned at the fond feeling that flowed through her. It wasn't the love that Persy… Percy… Was used to feeling, it was the feeling that Persy/Percy got when she thought of Thalia, sibling bond… Why was that?

Oh, right! _Erased everything male from you…_ That must mean her feelings for Annabeth were replaced with feelings for Luke. _What is this world coming to?_ Persy thought about Ally Valentine (daughter of Dionysus) and her girlfriend Jade Kennings (daughter of Apollo). Why didn't she still harbour the same feelings for Annabeth? Ughh… Persy was a child of Poseidon and children of Poseidon aren't supposed to think hard!

"Excuse me, miss Chase, what are you doing here?" Persy called in Annabeth's direction.

Annabeth's jaw dropped in shock, how did Persy know she was there? Better yet, Annabeth was still wondering why she came in the first place. Annabeth couldn't explain it, but she felt that Persy was… A sister in some way; a sister that need to be protected. When Annabeth had seen the lights on in cabin three from Athena's cabin **(AN: it's cabin six right? Please let me know!)** she began to get curious and worried. She came over, only to be caught.

Annabeth took off her hat and smiled somewhat nervously at the daughter of Poseidon. Children of Poseidon were known for their tempers after all… So were most demigods now that Annabeth thought about it. Actually, when Annabeth lived with her dad, she had to go to anger management classes, so had Thalia… Huh, weird. Oh, look a frog! STUPID ADHD!

"I came to see what you where doing up." She asked. Out of nowhere, the tears Persy had been holding back for months now filled her eyes. Sobbing, the brunette ran to the blonde, hugging her tightly. Confused, Annabeth patted her back as best she could with her arms being pinned to her side.

"Hic. I'm sorry hic. I don't know hic what's wrong with me hic" Persy explained, pulling back, allowing Annabeth to breath and stretch her arms, which had lost all feeling. "Are-are you alright?" Annabeth only ever stuttered if she was either really confused or worried. Right now, she was both.

"Annabeth, I think I need to tell you something… You might not believe me though…" And Persy began to explain everything, her past/future, the fates, everything. The two things she left out; the fact she and Annabeth dated and her feelings for Luke.

Annabeth listened patiently, surprising for someone with ADHD. Annabeth thought Persy was making it up at first, but the serious look in Persy's eyes and the slight tears made Annabeth know it was the truth.

"… Wow." Was all she could say. "Please, please don't freak out!" Annabeth nodded. "I won't." Persy sighed in relief. "Please don't tell anyone! Can it just stay our secret?" Annabeth smiled at Persy. "Of course." "Hey, have you seen that movie, UP?" **(Just go along with it)** "No, but I've heard it's quite good." Smiling like the joker at Annabeth's response and her own brilliance, Persy bounded over to a loose floor board and pulled out her portable DVD player.

"Want to watch it?"

••—••—••

 **(AN: this part contains small spoilers for Disney/Pixar/Dreamworks (can't remember which) movie UP, great movie by the way. Kinda sad though. If you've watched it, please give me your opinion in a review!)**

Persy and Annabeth were huddled on Tyson's future bed, Persy's blanket over them. Tears were streaming down the girls faces as Ellie died. "This part always makes me cry" Persy whispered. Annabeth's deep breaths were a little shaky.

"And this statue looks like a dog." The two-well one- battle hardened warriors jumped when the 'statue' moved forward. "I was not expecting that" Annabeth said when the dog began to… "OMG! It's a talking dog!" Persy squealed.

By the end of the movie, the now best friends were fast asleep, the DVD player rolling the end credits, dried tears stained their faces.

••—••—••

Chiron was worried. Malcolm had woken him up at six o'clock in the morning, telling him Annabeth wasn't in her bed. Now it was breakfast, eight o'clock and neither Annabeth nor Persephone had turned up. Perhaps Annabeth was in the woods, killing monsters. But, Persephone was most likely asleep still. Chiron remembered how much that girl loved sleep. She always missed the first period because she would be in bed or in the shower.

 _ **Knock**_

 _ **Knock**_

Chiron knocked softly before walking in. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this. Chiron smiled softly at the sight.

Annabeth and Persy were laying on the spare large bed, Chiron figured that the blanket covering the girls belonged to the bed that had been stripped of its blanket. There was a small DVD player laying between the girls, from the reflection from the window behind the girls, the movie was UP. Quite a good movie too, if Chiron remembered correctly (which he did). The two girls were back to back, their hair mixing into a dark gold colour. It reminded Chiron of Milly and Molly Shepherd from Hermes Cabin, the twin girls.

Chiron trotted out the door. _I'll let them sleep for a bit longer…_ he thought. I'll give you a hint, the girls got a day off, a Girl's Day In, a quarter spent with girl talk, Annabeth warning Persy of the challenges a girl faces, half spent with girly movies that either made them cry or laugh. There was no in between. And the last quarter of the day, they spent at the beach. They invited Clarisse, Selina, Katie and Lou Ellen as well.

"Woo hoo! We should do this every sunset!" Katie told them as they sat around the small campfire Chiron had allowed them to make, roasting marshmallows. "Eh, it's okay I guess. But next time, how about we fight a bit?" Guess who said that. (Hint: daughter of Ares) Persy and Annabeth smiled at each other. They had bonded surprisingly well for a day, but as Sally always told Percy; 'to create a life long friendship between girls, all you need is trust, love, care and support.' Persy had trusted Annabeth with her secret, Annabeth cared enough to listen and they both showed sisterly love when they support each other. Yeah, Persy hoped that this would become a life long friendship.

"Oh My Gods…" Lou Ellen gasped, staring into the fire. The girls followed her gaze. Some (Katie, Annabeth and Selina) shrieked and others (Clarisse, Persy and Lou) stared at it in amazement. Hades… went through Persy and Annabeth's mind. It's time for the quest…

"What the effen Hades is that?" Clarisse asked Annabeth. "Um…" Annabeth glanced at Persy. "I think it's a sign from a god or goddess. Go get Chiron please, Katie"

That was the day that the Sunset Sisters were born… and the day Persy prepared to set out on her first-hundredth-this gets confusing-quest.

••—••—••

 **AN: what do you think? Too weird? I'm especially looking for your response, OriontheGreat. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, the movie 'UP', the sunset sisters. Anything. Yes, this is kinda a oneshot, but I really wanted to get this wonderful idea out there. It does blend into the story quite well doesn't it? It's not really a talk about girl issues but shows the friendship between Persy and Annabeth. Please vote; who should Persy take with her on the quest? YES, ANNABETH IS GOING!**

 **A) Grover**

 **B) Luke**

 **C) Some random camper that you guys make up**

 **D) One of the Sunset Sisters (please say which)**

 **If you do choose the 'Some random camper that you guys make up' option, please add in stuff like: name, age, parent, how they know Persy, why they should go, that sort of thing (pretty pretty please add which actor/actress stars as them, if there is none or you can't think of any, just add their looks. Pretty pretty please.) Until next chapter my lovely readers!**


	7. We're off to see the Lord of the Dead

**BOOK TITLE: A Second Chance**

 **SUMMERY: The Giant War has ended, but with many deaths. Percy Jackson, the only survivor of the seven, wishes for a Reset Button, to change the way things went, a second chance. The Fates were merciful for the demigod, granting his wish. Imagine his surprise when he woke up at the young age of twelve, in his old bedroom. The most surprising thing? Percy Jackson is now Persephone Jackson. Basically, Percy gets a chance to redo things but as a girl. Can be read as a oneshot. Probably will contain OCs (Original Characters) later on.**

 **PARINGS: Female Percy/Luke**

 **CHAPTER TITLE: We're Off To See The Lord of the Dead**

 **PERSEPHONE: played by Raffey Cassidy.**

 **ANNABETH: played by Hattie Gotobed**

 **AN: THANK YOU! A big THANK YOU to all those who favourited, followed and reviewed! Ok, the majority has spoken, and so it shall be! A massive thank you to dogbiscuit1967 who has suggested the answer I so desperately needed! You will see the answer dogbiscuit1967 suggested in this chapter! Amazing smarts! As for all those who offered an original character, I will add them into this story somewhere.**

 **••—••—••**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

 _Breath…_

 _In…_

 _Out…_

 _In…_

 _Out…._

Went through Persy's mind. Persy locked eyes with Annabeth, mentally sending, 'Code Red, Code Red! This is an emergency.' Annabeth glared at her slightly before shrugging, meaning 'I can't do anything about it!' Persy sighed as she thought of the events that brought her to this moment…

••—••—••

Persy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Katie and Lou Ellen stood with Chiron. "It seems that a quest is in order." Clarisse rolled her brown eyes, "duh!" Chiron looked disapprovingly at her. "Persy, as the quest is most definitely for you, please go and talk with the oracle" Persy breathed deeply, looked at Annabeth for reassurance and walked up to the attic.

Persy walked through the attic, admiring the junk that laid there. It was amazing really. The attic had been overcome with stuff from her adventures, like Aphrodite's scarf and Piper's dagger, seeing the old weapons and souvenirs was like walking through a fair for the first time. Now where was it?... Oh…

Persy gazed horrified at the oracle. She had gotten so used to Rachel, that seeing the mummy scared her. Yes, scared her. The great Persephone/Perseus Jackson was scared by the oracle. That really was pathetic. Persy nervously stood before the oracle. "What is my destiny?" Persy coughed as the green mist surrounded her. She frowned at the picture she was given. It was the Sunset Sisters, minus her of course, sitting around the campfire where Hades had made an appearance.

Clarisse glared up at her, "You shall go west, and face the god who has turned."

Katie turned her head, "You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned."

Lou Ellen, who was holding a s'more, was next, "You shall he betrayed by one who calls you a friend."

And finally, Annabeth. "You shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."

Persy jumped in surprise when a new bit was added by all four of them,

"Be warned young hero, there is more then meets the eye,

Of the one person who you hated as a guy."

Persy sat there for a while after, thinking. _What was with that new bit? I hated a lot of people. Is it a boy or a girl?_ Persy asked herself as she walked down the stairs. I'd better not tell them that last one…

"Ah, Persy. The prophecy?" Clearing her throat, Persy retold,

" _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

 _You shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._ "

Clarisse whistled, "sounds cryptic." Katie and Lou nodded. "Sorry, girl. I don't have enough training for this sort of quest…" Katie apologised, Lou nodding again. "I have to agree with Katie. I was only recently claimed! I haven't even used my powers yet!" Lou told Persy who only smiled at them. "It's okay. I'm gonna take Annabeth, Grover…" Persy looked at Annabeth for reassurance. Annabeth only smiled and nodded. "And Luke." Persy and Luke had began a small friendship after Persy actually beat him in the arena. Annabeth had encouraged Persy to choose Luke as one of the companions, even if it meant she couldn't go, but luckily for Annabeth, the Fates had called in to Persy's dream the night before and told her an excellent loophole.

Chiron looked sadly at Persy. "I'm sorry Persy, but the maximum demigods on a quest is three." Persy just smiled. A grin found its way onto Annabeth's face as she realised what her best friend was doing, "but Chiron, there is only three demigods on the quest. Grover isn't a demigod." Katie and Lou giggled at the dumbstruck expression on Chiron and Grover's, who had walked in not long after Persy went to the oracle, face. Even Clarisse and Mr D smiled.

Chiron cleared his throat. "I suppose you are correct. Go pack and make sure to inform Luke."

••—••—••

Persy walked over to cabin eleven, Hermes, with Annabeth and Grover. Persy knocked on the door, and was face to face with someone's chest. Persy looked up to see the smiling face of Travis Stoll. "Hey Travis, could we speak to Luke?" Travis got a funny smirk on his face. "Sure. Hey Luke! Your future girlfriends here!" Persy blushed. She knew Travis was talking about her because Annabeth was hiding behind a bush with Grover and had a stupid grin on her face.

Luke soon appeared at the door, blushing slightly at the sight of his crush. Persy had her signature denim high waisted shorts on, her black converse and socks and a cropped orange camp half blood shirt. Her brunette hair was pulled back into a long braid. "Hey Luke. Um… I'm going on a quest with Annabeth and Grover tomorrow. Just letting you know, you're coming too. Bye!" And with that said, Persy ran off.

From behind the bush where Annabeth and Grover were sitting, enjoying the show, laughter was coming. They found the situation hilarious.

••—••—••

And that brings us to a stressed Persy, sitting next to the future commander of Kronos' army with Annabeth and Grover laughing their heads off.

••—••—••

 **AN: and that's that! What did you think? Majority voted for Luke so he's in. Credit for the loophole goes to dogbiscuit1967. Thank you for that. TheAwesomePercyJacksonFangirl, don't worry, she will appear in this story, maybe next chapter, maybe the one after that. I don't know, but she will get there. Oh! And my little sister wrote this thing that she asked me to post. It's a short oneshot that features fem!Percy as if she was always female. Please let me know what you think of the oneshot so I can tell Freya (my little sister)**

••—••—••

 ** _Who's the ugliest?_**

•••—•••—•••—•••

Persy braided her hair as she sat on a park bench, she was on her first date ever and the boy she was going out with, Thomas Henderson, was an hour late. Persy sighed angrily. She was stood up. That was for sure. Persy should have listened to her mum when she told her she was too young. She was only eleven after all. It was stupid.

Persy froze as she heard a low growl come from behind her. "Where do you thinksss yousss going little demigod?" Persy slowly turned around and held in a scream. Standing there was a terrible monster with long armpit hair! OMG! The armpit hair! "I'm oversss heress."

Oh… "well your not as bad as that thing" Persy informed the monster beside her, gesturing to the…. Armpit hair… shudder.

"Why you little! I'm the ugliest creature in the world! Mother told me!" Persy just hmmm'ed. "Yeah, sorry, your not." The creature growled in frustration. "How am I not? Look at this!" The creature ran her crab claws over her donkey legs and snake skin. Persy just stared at her, "nope. Not scary."

"Whatever, I will kill you now!" Persy scoffed at the monster. "Uh huh, sure gorgeous." The monster gasped like she had just been insulted. "How dare you?!" Persy was busy filing her nails and wasn't paying attention. "Yeah, well I better be going. I was stood up, I missed pizza night and I have a ton of homework. Ba Bye!" With that said, Persy walked off, leaving the monster there.

"I'll get up demigod! I swear on it!"

" _Oh go take your make up off!_ "

•••—•••—•••—•••

 **AN: so let Freya know what you think, if you like it, she'll write little oneshots and post them in her own story. And don't forget to let me know what you thought about the chapter!**


	8. The Mysterious Woman

**BOOK TITLE: A Second Chance**

 **SUMMERY: The Giant War has ended, but with many deaths. Percy Jackson, the only survivor of the seven, wishes for a Reset Button, to change the way things went, a second chance. The Fates were merciful for the demigod, granting his wish. Imagine his surprise when he woke up at the young age of twelve, in his old bedroom. The most surprising thing? Percy Jackson is now Persephone Jackson. Basically, Percy gets a chance to redo things but as a girl. Can be read as a oneshot. Probably will contain OCs (Original Characters) later on.**

 **PARINGS: Female Percy/Luke**

 **CHAPTER TITLE: The Mysterious Woman**

 **PERSEPHONE: played by Ryan Newman.**

 **ANNABETH: played by Hattie Gotobed**

 **AN: THANK YOU! A big THANK YOU to all those who favourited, followed and reviewed! Sorry for the short chapter, I haven't had much inspiration lately. Ok, this is were the story starts to change a bit…**

•—•—•

Big brown eyes glared into the mirror as a slightly pale hand gripped a pair of scissors, bringing it up to long, luscious dark brown hair. Persy watched in horror. _What is she doing? Who is this person?_ Persy asked herself. The person whipped around as if hearing Persy's thoughts. "W-Who's there?" A light, yet powerful, feminine voice stuttered. Persy frowned, she knew that voice, but where from…

"Come to tease me? Whoever you are, I bet you're enjoying seeing me in pain!" Persy felt sympathy fill her at the young woman's words. "Wait! PERSEPHONE ANASTASIYA JACKSON! Get out! Get out! Get out!" The woman frantically waved her hands in Persy's general direction. A wave of gold shot out of the woman's hands, hitting Persy in the chest.

•—•—•

Persy gasped as she jumped up, feeling a faint tingle running through her veins. "Are you okay?" Persy whipped around to see Annabeth, Luke and Grover watching her with worried eyes. Persy gazed into Luke's blue eyes, surprised to see genuine concern in them. "Yeah, where are we?" They were sitting on the bus, having just left CHB.

"Um… Don't you remember? We just got near Manhattan and you just… Collapsed!" Annabeth scooted closed to her best friend, feeling like bawling. She didn't remember… What had happened? Annabeth had no answer, and that was what worried her.

Persy frowned, Manhattan? Oh no… Persy looked down the bus and gulped when she saw three people, three old hags. The Furies…

"Annabeth…" All four of them sat up straight. They glanced at each other as a young voice called out to them. "Annabeth, psst!" Annabeth walked over to the voice. Annabeth's eyes widened at what she saw. "What the Hades are you doing here?" She whispered furiously to… Whatever it was.

"I wanted to go with you!" Annabeth sighed. "Come on! You're not coming with us! As soon as we get to Manhattan, you are going home!" Annabeth pulled the thing over to them, revealing a young girl, around their age, looking very, very guilty.

"Guys, this is my younger half-sister Astrid Winter." **(AN: Astrid Winter belongs to TheAwesomePercyJacksonFangirl)** "Astrid, this is Persy-" Persy grinned widely at her, Astrid smiled back at her, "-Grover-" Grover nodded before going back to his tin can, WAIT! When did he get that? Oh well, "-And you already know Luke." Luke waved.

"Annabeth, why can't I go with you? I'm ready for this!" Astrid asked her older sister. Annabeth just frowned at her. "You've only been at camp for a year and a half!" Astrid huffed, "and she only just got here!" She gestured to Persy, who tried not to pay attention to the argument. "Yeah, but Hades himself gave her this quest! She HAS to go! You, however, don't!" Astrid plopped on the seat beside Persy and promptly frowned at her sister.

"Hey, Astrid, trust me, a quest isn't all it's cracked up to be. We're going to the Underworld! We don't even know if we'll live!" Persy told the slightly younger girl. Astrid's eyes filled with tears. "I know, but I wanna prove myself to my cabin! I've only ever been seen as the baby, Josh Winter's daughter! I just wanted to prove myself." She whispered. Persy remembered Josh Winter, he was basically know as the next Einstein. It kinda makes sense that Athena 'loved' him.

"I know what that's like! I'm Poseidon's daughter, people expect me to be, look and act a certain way, and I can assure you that your chance to shine will come." Persy was being completely honest, Astrid, from Percy's life at least, worked as a ancient history teacher at Scholars School for the Academic **(AN: made up school… I hope…)** and was know world wide as one of the smartest women to ever live.

Astrid nodded. "I suppose you're right, but, can I come on one of your quests?" "Maybe." Now that was something she couldn't promise. "Ok." "I need to go to the bathroom!" Persy cursed in her head. She had forgotten about the furies! Dam it!

•—•—•

"Well…that was chaotic." Astrid commented. Persy nodded while Annabeth, Luke and Grover stared at the flaming bus. "It went a lot better last time…" Persy muttered lowly.

 _Persephone, remember where this lead you last time. Do not forget…_ the lulling voice that Persy had heard at Yancy Academy whispered. Persy frowned. _AM I GOING CRAZY?!_ She yelled at herself. "Come on, guys. Let's find shelter, Astrid, stay with the mortals." Astrid crinkled her nose at Annabeth. "NO! Why?" Annabeth just sighed. "Chiron will hear about the crash, and send someone to clear it up. You'll stay here to greet them" Annabeth commanded her little sister.

"Ughh!" Astrid stomped off into to crowd of mortals. "Let's go." Luke grabbed Persy's hand and started dragging her forward. Persy looked behind her to see Annabeth and Grover following behind, hiding their laughter at their best friends situation.

•—•—•

 **In an unknown area…**

"What? Are you sure?" Lachesis asked, pacing. A beautiful young woman with brunette hair and brown eyes nodded. "Positive. Persephone Jackson is more powerful then you thought, she did appear to me invisible after all. Perhaps it has something to do with that Perseus Jackson you were telling me about?" Atropos nodded, listening to the woman's words. "We will see. You must go, before the gods get suspicious." The woman rolled her eyes. "Yes, Lady Fates." With a flash, the woman disappeared. Clotho entered the room. "Lachesis, Atropos, what was _she_ doing here?" Atropos looked away guiltily. "She had come concerns about our experiment."

Clotho frowned at Lachesis. "Alright, if you say so…"

•—•—•

 **AN: The next chapter should be Medusa. Sorry if the story doesn't really follow the books, I'm trying. What do you think of the woman? Yes the woman from the top and the bottom are the same, and they are in the books! The woman is not a Original Character. TheAwesomePercyJacksonFangirl, what did you think of Astrid Winter? No, Lachesis and Atropos aren't bad, they are just… Goddesses. Please review, the more reviews, the more inspiration! (AKA: the more guilty I get that I haven't done anything.) Who do you think the woman is? Until next time!**


	9. Oh, That's Why I Hate Medusa

**BOOK TITLE: A Second Chance**

 **SUMMERY: The Giant War has ended, but with many deaths. Percy Jackson, the only survivor of the seven, wishes for a Reset Button, to change the way things went, a second chance. The Fates were merciful for the demigod, granting his wish. Imagine his surprise when he woke up at the young age of twelve, in his old bedroom. The most surprising thing? Percy Jackson is now Persephone Jackson. Basically, Percy gets a chance to redo things but as a girl. Can be read as a oneshot. Probably will contain OCs (Original Characters) later on.**

 **PARINGS: Female Percy/Luke**

 **CHAPTER TITLE: Oh, That's Why I Hate Aunty M**

 **PERSEPHONE: played by Ryan Newman.**

 **ANNABETH: played by Hattie Gotobed**

•—•—•

Annabeth stared at the large… Warehouse? Petrol station? It had flashing neon lights and the smell of food had never been better. Annabeth could see Persy glaring at the building through the corner of her eye. "Aunty M's Garden Gnome Emporium" Grover read. "Sounds cool, let's go." Luke commented.

Annabeth quickly nodded, that food smelled soooo good. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of cheeseburgers filling her nostrils. "Come on, guys. Let's skip it. If we keep walking, we might make it to Manhattan and I could call Carlos." Annabeth and Luke waved Persy's suggestion away.

Persy sighed and released the breath she had been holding, allowing the smell of the food to fill her. _Oh well, one hamburger can't change anything_. She told herself.

Grover looked at the demigods. Each and everyone of them had a dreamy look in their eyes, Annabeth more so then the other two. The smell of the fast food wasn't really appealing to him, because he was a vege— MONSTER! Oh, never mind, false alarm, it was just a woman, coming to greet them, how kind of her!

 **(AN: I'm just gonna share my theory here, the smell and taste of the food acts as some kind of gas, making them want to stay and eat, sort of like Lotus Hotel and Casino)**

•—•—•

Persy burped after finishing her fifth hamburger. She was nothing compared to Luke and Annabeth though, they were on their eighth! _PERSEPHONE! Get out of there!_ It was that voice again, what was that about? Aunty M was really kind, Persy couldn't even remember why she was so against coming to Aunty M's. "So, my dears, what about a picture?" Aunty M asked.

Persy's eyebrows crinkled at that question. What was it about that question that made Persy want to run around screaming ' ** _Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger!_** '? _PERSEPHONE! I already warned you! She's Medusa! You know this!_ The voice shouted. Persy gasped. ' _Don't do it!_ ' She warned with her eyes.

"Of course!" Annabeth squealed. Feeling imaginary daggers flying at her, Annabeth turned and shivered at the death stare she was receiving from the brunette daughter of Poseidon. ' _What?_ ' With a final glare, Persy stormed off, in search of a place to hide.

•—•—•

Medusa felt relief flood her when the daughter of Poseidon left. She wanted to keep her, and have her as her and Poseidon's daughter. Who cares who the daughter of Poseidon's (Persy from what she had heard) whore of a mother was? All Medusa needed to do was get rid of the friends.

"Wait! We can't do the photo without Persy!" Grover said, wanting to avoid the photo. His monster senses were going crazy. And Persy's response… Something wasn't normal about 'Aunty M'.

"Nonsense!" Annabeth, Luke and Grover posed, although Grover was really, really reluctant. Annabeth sat beside the duo of boys, staring at the woman, who had no camera, weirdly. Suddenly, a memory flashed in her head;

 _ **"Wait! On your first quest you met, fought and beat Medusa?!" Annabeth asked. Persy nodded, wiping a couple tears off her face. "Yeah, she was disguised as Aunty M at Aunty M's Garden Gnome Emporium. She said she wanted to take a picture of us, then she tried to turn us into statues."**_

"LOOK AWAY!" A voice yelled, bringing the trio down as Medusa began to lift her veil. "What the Hades, Persy?" Luke asked the twelve year old, frustratedly. "She's Medusa!" Both Persy and Annabeth yelled at the same time.

"WHAT?!" Grover's voice had gone high and squeaky.

"SHI-" Luke was stared down by both females until he said, "-TAKIMUSHROOMS!"

"Ok, guys, this is simple! Just find a reflective surface and use that to defeat her, dah!" Persy's simple answer made them all feel stupid. Persy quickly uncapped Riptide, Annabeth put her magic hat on and Luke and Grover picked up a rusting shield. "Ok, here's what we'll do, Persy, Luke and Gover, tell me where she is so I can sneak up behind her, stab her and we can walk to Manhattan and catch a cab from your friend, what's-his-name."

And with that last second plan, they ran off.

•—•—•

 **PERSY POV (first person)**

"Here are some flying shoes, we might need them." Grover grabbed them and put them on, ignoring my fierce glare, although it was aimed at Luke.

I can't believe it… I can't believe I fell for his dashing good looks!

Ughh! Now I know how Annabeth felt.

 _Persephone, trust me, he does care for you…_ Oh look, just what I needed! That annoying, lulling voice that keeps calling me 'Persephone'. _Oh, go away!_ I told the voice before nodding at Grover, glaring at Luke and running off. I could feel my ponytail bouncing behind me.

•—•—•

 **THIRD PERSON**

Luke watched as Persy ran off, her long brown curls swinging side to side. Feeling eyes burning into his head, he turned only to see Grover staring at him with a slightly creepy smile.

"What?" Grover shook his head, but his smile never left his face. "You like her." It wasn't a question. "No, I don't!" Luke snapped. "Yeah, and I hate enchiladas" Luke frowned and opened his mouth to retort but stopped when Medusa shrieked, "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Grover cowered slightly and Luke flinched. "Let's continue this later" Grover nodded.

Annabeth watched horrified as Luke and Grover fought Medusa, covering her. She had been running from the snake-haired women when she tripped. Her ankle had started burning immediately, Annabeth assumed it was sprained.

"Annabeth, give me your hat." Persy's voice whispered from behind her. Annabeth nodded, reached into her pocket, yanked out the NYY hat and shoved it into Persy's hands. With the hat on her head of brunette locks, Persy joined Luke and Grover, sneaking behind the terrifying, crazy lady and swung Riptide, the blade slicing right through the gorgon's neck.

"Oh, that's disgusting!"

"Gross!"

"That image is imprinted in my brain!"

•—•—•

"Impressive, Lady Fates. Perhaps, she is the person we need." Clotho heard _her_ tell her sisters.

Clotho never liked _her_ , but she was correct. Persy was exactly the person they needed. Not, Perseus, he was slightly immature, Persephone.

 _She_ was right, Persephone was the perfect person to complete _her_ plan. Perhaps Clotho should warn her? Yes, she should.

•—•—•

 **AN: THANK YOU! A big THANK YOU to all those who favourited, followed and reviewed! Just to let you know, there is** ** _NOT_** **an added villain. Let me know who you think '** ** _she_** **' is. Could you do me a HUGE favour and check out my lil' sis' one shot, Human? See ya next update**


	10. I NEED YOUR HELP!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, I'M REALLY SORRY TO BE DOING THIS, BUT I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO INSPIRATION FOR THIS, NONE NADA! I'M BEGGING FOR SOME HELP, SOME IDEAS. PLEASE LEND ME A HAND FOR THIS STORY, I HAVE NOTHING!**

 **[ _EDIT_ ]**

 **I have restarted school and need to focus on my studies. I can try to update weekly or fortnightly, but I can not promise anything.**


	11. dogbiscuit1967's Chapter

**AN: ok, I'm coming clean, this chapter was not written by me but rather by dogbiscuit1967, to whom I'm extremely great full. I'm dreadfully sorry that I was not able to write but I have a really bad case of holiday-itus, so hopefully dogbiscuit's amazing chapter will get me back out of my writer's block. And it's really bad writer's block too, I can't even write an English assessment that's due...** ** _OMG IT'S DUE ON MONDAY! IM GONNA DIE!_**

 **Chapter 10**

"I…I…can't beli…believe that we…almost got ki…killed by Medusa." An exasperated Annabeth stuttered out

"I know! We shouldn't have been caught like that!" Luke hissed "Grover! Why didn't you warn us there was a monster hanging around?! Why did we even bring you on this quest?!"

"Uh…uh…sor…" was as far as Grover got before he was interrupted by a slender hand being placed on his shoulder. Grover turned to see the understanding face of Persy who then said "don't say anything Grover this isn't your fault. And you if you would take your head out of your butt for a moment you would realize he did try and warn us, however, we were entranced by the smell of the food and didn't listen to him Mister I-ate-eight-hamburgers. **(AN: *giggles* it sounds like 188 to me)** I only just figured it out in time and do you see me placing blame? No because we should have known better. If you're going to act this way maybe you should go back to camp." Persy finished and walked away with Grover.

"Luke that was unfair of you blaming Grover like that, he did try and warn us." Annabeth said as he looked to the son of Hermes who currently had his head down.

After a moment of thinking Luke said "You're right. I'm just stressed with everything that's happened today and needed to vent and I took it out on Grover. I need to go apologize to him and Persy." At that he started to walk in the direction Grover and Persy had went.

"Luke hold on a moment." Annabeth cried out. "why were you stressed? I mean I could see Persy or myself being stressed since this is our first quest, but I didn't think it would affect you that much."

Luke looked back at the daughter of Athena and said "let's find the others and I'll explain to everyone."

Annabeth nodded her head and followed Luke in the direction her friends had went. Soon the two demigods found their friends back in the snack bar where they had just eaten minutes earlier.

"What do you want?! Persy hissed at Luke

"Persy calm down he cam…" Annabeth was saying before Luke interrupted her

"Annabeth, please let me handle this." Luke said with determination.

"Grover…G-man I'm sorry that I blew up at you like that. I know it wasn't your fault and never should have tried to blame you. And Persy I don't want to go back to camp, I really want to go on this quest with you and the others." Luke said in a sincere tone.

"Then why did you do it?" Persy asked "something had to set you off to cause you to act like that."

At that Grover spoke up and said "it's ok Persy he doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to."

"Grover you're my best friend but I disagree with you. If there is something stuck up his butt, we need to know it now instead of later when it could be even deadlier." Persy replied

Grover went to reply but was cut off by Luke. "She's right Grover. I do owe you an explanation. I know that one of the reasons you picked me for this was because of my previous experience on a quest. To be honest the first part of the trip was easy. Yeah, we fought a monster or two but it was nothing major. That's probably what led to our being so relaxed and over confident when we arrived to confront the dragon. Annabeth and Grover already know that is where I got this scar, and lost the other two quest members. After returning to camp I had nightmares about it for months, even now I occasionally have nightmares about it. And then today…today in a span of less than eight hours we are confronted by and fight the three furies, almost wreck the bus Hades knows how many times, almost get caught in an explosion on said bus thanks to a certain sky god that really doesn't seem to like you, and then to top it all off we get roofied by the smell of fast food cooked by Medusa of all monsters. It brought back the bad memories and really stressed me out. I understand that it's not an excuse and I'm sorry, I really am. Will you forgive me?"

Persy stood there studying his face for a moment and then said "yes we forgive you, just please talk to us if you start feeling stressed again. Deal?"

"Deal" Luke said with a smile "so what do we do now?"

"We need to search the place and see if she might have any supplies that we can use, and then I'm going to pick me out a nice spot and take a nap." Persy replied

"WHAT!" The other three said all at once

"Persy…ple…please te…tell me you're kidding right?" Annabeth spoke apprehensively

Persy turned to face the daughter of Athena and said "I've never been more serious. Look it's raining and it's cold outside and I am not sleeping on the ground when there is a perfectly warm and dry place for us to stay."

"Bu…but Persy…thi…this is a monster's lair; we can't stay here!" Luke exclaimed

"Are you sure this is a monster's lair?" Persy asked

"What's wrong with you?! You know this is Medusa's lair and that she is a monster! Not to mention the other monsters that could hanging around!" Annabeth hissed out

"Correction, this was Medusa's lair, she's dead now so she won't be bothering us." Persy responded "as for other monster's we don't have to worry about them, so we will be just fine, but if you want to sleep outside in the cold and rain knock yourselves out."

"Why wouldn't we have to worry about monster's? Our scent alone would attract them." Annabeth inquired

Persy rolled her eyes as if to say 'are you sure that you're a daughter of Athena?' "If you think about it, it is only logical. Medusa is a powerful monster and that the other monsters are aware that this is her lair. Look around there seems to be plenty of monster statues as well as human. So why would they come in here taking the chance they would end up the same way? And as for our scent. That shouldn't be a problem as plenty of these statues are demigods, so their scent should still be hanging around so why wouldn't the monsters still smell demigod?"

Luke, Grover, and Annabeth all looked at each other in total state of shock. Finally, Luke spoke and said "we…well…if…if you're…going to be logical about it, I suppose that makes sense."

Persy rolled her eyes again and began to walk off as she said "whatever, I'm checking out the office you three look for food and other supplies we can take with us."

At that the others went off to find whatever supplies they could as Persy made her way to the office. Once there Persy quickly made her way to the desk and started going through the invoices where she knew she would find the address to the underworld. Then Persy took the money and drachma's she knew that Medusa possessed before going to retrieve a box with a pouch on it and returned to the others.

As Persy walked into the snack bar she saw that the others had found some much needed supplies. They were currently sorting the stuff into groups before packing it into a couple of tote bags that they had found. "It looks like you guys scored big." Persy said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, we were surprised at some of the things she had, like a first aid kit from Olympus, various types of clothes ranging in different sizes, camping gear, and of course prepackaged junk food that we can take with us. What did you find?" Annabeth replied happily

"I found an invoice with the address to the underworld on it, some mortal money, drachma's, and this box." Persy answered back

"A box?" Lue asked in confusion "what do we need a box for?"

"The box isn't for us. We can't just leave Medusa's head lying around for any mortal or demigod to come along and find. So we need to send it someplace safe, which is what the box is for." Persy replied with a smile as she packed the head into the box sealed it and wrote an address on the others couldn't see, and then place a few drachmas' I the pouch causing the box to disappear.

"Whe…where…di…did you…send it?" Grover asked stuttering

Persy turned to him with a sly grin and replied "to the safest place in the mythological world."

The other three quest members looked at each other with a stunned expression before Annabeth finally asked "what does that mean? You…you didn't send it to Olympus did you?" She asked remembering the secret Persy had told her.

If anything the smirk on Persy's face grew as she said "nope, this place is even safer than Olympus."

 **Line Break**

At that moment in a mystical cave whose location was only known to four immortal beings. Three of those are the sisters who live in the cave and the fourth is Hermes god of the messenger's. As the sisters labored away at weaving and cutting the strings of life a bright light eluminated their cave. Once the light had disappeared a box was left in its place. "What is this?" Asked Clotho

"It seems someone has sent us a package." Replied Atropos. "I wonder what it is?"

As the other two sisters were talking the third sister Lachesis had made her way over to the box and was opening it. "By Chaos!" She exclaimed and then began to laugh

"What! What is it sister?" Clotho asked in concern as Lachesis kept laughing

"It seems we have been sent a present." Lachesis answered with an amused expression still on her face. "It seems Persy Jackson thought we could use some decorations for our cave and sent us this." She continued as she pulled Medusa's head out of the box, laughing at the faces her sisters were now making.

After a moment Atropos regained her composure and hissed "that cheeky little sea-chit! She shall pay for this!"

Lachesis began to laugh even more as her sister Clotho joined her. "Sisters why are you laughing at this blatant disrespect?" Atropos asked

Once their laughing subsided Clotho said "sister ever since our birth we have been given respect through fear. Never have we been treated as just us. I find it amusing and refreshing that a demigod of all people does not fear us and treats us as she would any other. And after everything we have put her through I would think she has earned the right to…prank us as they say."

Atropos sat there for a moment thinking about what her sister had just said, and soon a small smile came across her face as she giggled and said "you are right sister, however, I believe this gives us the perfect opportunity to prank her back."

"Yes, yes quite right. Now let us box this back up and readdress it." Lachesis said with an evil smirk

 **Line Break**

Soon a package was delivered to the throne room of Olympus by Hermes himself. He walked in to find the council assembled and sitting on their thrones. As Hermes approached his throne Apollo noticed he was carrying a box and asked "hey bro what's up with the box?"

"Hmmm…oh it's a package addressed to us from Persy Jackson." Hermes replied and the gods went silent.

"Well what is it!" Zeus demanded to know.

"I know no idea. I was on my way to the meeting when I was summoned to pick the package up. So here it and I am." Answered Hermes

"If the sea-brat is smart she mailed my bolt back to me!" Zeus bellowed

"I have already told you air-head she did not take your little Taser gun!" Poseidon roared in response.

"Father! Uncle! We do not even know what is in the package so instead of acting childish and starting a fight over something we do not know, how about we open the package and find out what it is?" Athena said scolding them like children.

"Ahem, very well Hermes open the package.' Zeus instructed

Hermes picked the package up and carefully opened it as his eyes suddenly went wide in unbelief. Hermes facial kept changing as if he was trying to control himself, until finally he got up and walked out of the throne room. As soon as he made it past the throne room doors the council could hear the messenger god laughing…hard.

The council all looked at each other wondering what could have caused this until finally Zeus ordered "Apollo! Go and see what is wrong with Hermes!"

"Yes father" the sun god replied and left the throne room.

After a moment Hermes laughter died down and they could hear mumbling coming from Apollo when suddenly he exclaimed "she did what! By the gods I think I love her." and now both gods were laughing.

Suddenly thunder rumbled loudly in the sky causing both gods to stop laughing. Then Apollo and Hermes returned to their thrones still trying to keep from laughing.

"What is in that package that is so funny?!" Zeus asked

"It…it…wo…would be…be better to…just show you." Hermes said giggling as he took the box and dumped the contents out on the floor showing the severed head of Medusa.

The results of the council were instantaneous, as a few of the gods such as Hera and Demeter were appalled that the demigod would show such disrespect. Others such as Apollo, Hermes, and Ares rolled out of their thrones laughing. However, Zeus king of the gods was irate, his skin was sparking little lightning bolts. "How…how…dare tha…that sea-scum!" he bellowed "I shall destroy her!"

"No you will not!" Poseidon exclaimed as he summoned his trident and pointed it t Zeus. "She is a twelve-year-old girl how has been thrust into a situation not of her making. She is upset and needs to vent and besides if you destroy her who will find your precious lightning bolt!"

"Fine, but if she does not find it I will destroy her then." Zeus threatened before flashing out.

 **Line Break**

Once the demigods and satyr packed all of the supplies they searched for a place to sleep. Eventually they found a place that was comfortable and easily defendable, Persy volunteered to take first watch just in case and watched over the others as they slept.

Luke really hadn't wanted to go to sleep. Kronos visits him almost every night in his dreams which results in the worst nightmares a demigod can have. But after the kind of day that they had he really needed to sleep, so upon orders from Persy he lay in his space and went to sleep. Soon Luke was asleep and started to dream. He was in the same place Kronos always brought him in his dreams Tartarus. "You imbecile! What are you doing traveling with that demigod?!" Kronos asked

"Mi-lord…she…she picked me to accompany her on the quest. I thought for sure Chiron would say no because there would be too many but she somehow found a loophole that allowed me to join them." Luke said quivering

"Why did I ever choose a failure such as you?" Kronos asked releasing a bit of hi power causing Luke to scream in pain.

Unfortunately, for Luke he started to mumble and whimper in pain as he began to toss and turn.

Persy who had heard the noise came over to check on Luke only to find him sweating and his face etched in pain. She kneeled down and place a hand on his shoulder and said "Luke? Luke are you alright?"

At this Luke's eyes shot open and he grabbed Persy around the waist quietly sobbing.

Without thinking Persy gently placed her hands around him and quietly told him things would be ok. Luke soon fell back asleep in Persy's lap, who soon fell asleep with her head on top of Luke's.

After what seemed like a few minutes Persy felt someone shaking her shoulder. "Come on Persy wake up. We have to get moving." A voice said

"A few more minutes' mom" she replied as she snuggled deeper into her pillow

Persy heard a few giggles as the voice said "no we don't have time, besides I think your pillow/ boyfriend would like to get up now." As more giggling was heard

At this Persy's eyes snapped open as she quickly sat up "what are you talking about!" she exclaimed before looking to her side and seeing Luke lying next to her

"I don't know why don't you tell us." Annabeth said "we went to bed last night and you were on watch we woke up a few hours ago to take out watch only to find you two hugging and using each other as a pillow. You care to tell us what happened? HHHHMMM."

"UUUMMM" was all Persy could say as she blushed bright red

Annabeth looked over to Luke, who quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"We…we…we need to get…ready to go." Persy said trying to change the conversation.

"Right" Annabeth said as she and Grover nodded at each other

Still trying to control her blush Persy looked over towards Grover who seemed to be carrying a pink stuffed Poodle. "Grover, where did you get the stuffed Poodle."

Suddenly the Poodle barked scaring both Luke and Persy as Grover laughed and said "Luke, Persy this is Gladiola he is a runaway Poodle. Say hello to him."

"I'm not talking to a dog." Luke said as Gladiola began to growl at him.

"Luke I said hello to Gladiola now you do it." Instructed a serious Annabeth

"Hello Gladiola" Luke said somberly

"Such a cute boy, hello Gladiola it's a pleasure to meet you." Persy said enthusiastically and petted him on the head.

"Where did you find him at Grover?" Luke asked

"I went and looked around this morning and found Gladiola here.' Grover replied "Which is fortunate because Gladiola says he can help us."

"Really? How is he going to do that?" Luke asked

"Gladiola comes from a rich family, but he ran away because of the abusive things they do to him. I mean look at his fur." Grover said getting angry. "Anyways Gladiola told me that there is a $200 reward for his return. He is willing to let us return him for the reward."

"How does he know about the reward? Luke asked in confusion.

"He read the flyers they posted." Grover said like it was everyday people found out dogs could read

"Of course Gladiola can read, can't you boy. You're a good boy aren't you yes you are. Gladiola thank you for the offer but we won't need it. This way you can stay free away from those terrible people." Persy said while scratching his ears "Grover can you put some sort of blessing on Gladiola so that he is taken care of?"

"Of…of course Persy, but why is it we don't need the money?" Grover asked?

"There are a few reasons actually. The first reason is I still have the money Chiron gave us at camp, then last night I found some cash in Medusa's office and took it." Persy explained

"Yeah but what if we run out, we could use the extra money." Annabeth replied

"Oh don't worry we have extra money if we need it." Persy said as she looked towards Luke "Don't we Luke?"

Grover and Annabeth went wide eyed and Luke at Luke for an explanation.

"Wha…what… are yo..you talking about Persy?" Luke asked nervously

"Persy narrowed her eyes as she looked at Luke and said "do you really want me to show them? Because I will, it's the easy way or the hard way. Choose now."

Luke was thinking over his options as Persy walked up right in front of him. "Ok! Ok! I'll did it the easy way. By the gods Persy how did you know?" He said as he started taking wallets out of his pants.

By the time Luke had finished he had about six different wallets. "Luke! What did you do?" Annabeth asked in surprise.

"What does it look like he did? He pick-pocketed some people." Persy responded

"How…how did you know that?" Luke asked wanting to know how he had been caught.

"you mean how did I catch you? Well that was easy. See you are one of the most graceful people I know, I'm sure it has to do with you being a son of Hermes, on the bus I noticed you lost your balance a lot and kept bumping into people and then for some reason your pants seemed to bulge. After thinking about it a while I remembered that Hermes is the god of thieves which would make you an excellent pick-pocket. And then last night you talked in your sleep about the stuff you were going to buy with the money." Persy said cheekily

"So you've been watching me walk huh." Luke replied

"What! No…it…it's not…it's not like that!" Persy exclaimed

"Oh then what is it like?" Annabeth asked

"AAAARRRRGGG! Not you too? Grover does Gladiola know of any train or bus stations close by?" Persy asked trying to change the subject

Grover made some noise to which Gladiola responded and said. "Gladiola said that there is a train station about a mile that way."

"Then we should head that way. Thank you Gladiola." Persy said as she petted him once more.

"Thank you my friend." Grover said to Gladiola as he placed the blessing of the wild on him. "This will help keep you safe and fed."

Once outside Grover let Gladiola go and they started towards the train station.

After a moment Luke called out "Persy."

Persy stopped and turned to look at Luke who had assumed the pose of the Greek statues you see in the museums "you like what you see?"

As Annabeth, Grover, and Luke laughed Persy turned beet red and started mumbling "should have drowned him, should turned him to stone." As she slowly walked towards the train station.


End file.
